Work-out time/Heading to work
This the transcript for the scene where the gang does a work out with Sulley and goes to work in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Sulley Sleeping. The numbers of the clock change to "6:05 AM" Meg Griffin (EG): Hey, good morning, Monstropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6 AM in the big monster city. Mike Wazowski: Temperature's a balming 65 degrees, which is good news for you reptiles and it's looks like it's gonna be a perfect day, to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in. Or simply... work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! Get up, Sulley! the air horn Sulley: up screaming Matau T. Monkey: giggles Sullivan: doing press ups I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Mikey. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): We know, but you need to get into shape. Mike Wazowski: Milly's right, less talk, more pain Marshmallow boy! Sulley: roars Ryan F-Freeman: Feel the burn! Sulley: again Pinkipoo: Ya call yourself a monster? Liam: I agree with Pinkipoo. Sulley: again Mike Wazowski: Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet! Oop! The kid's awake! drops down Evil Anna: Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet... Umm. Kid's asleep! roars Mike: Twins! In a bunk bed! roars up and down Mike: Ooh! I thought I had you there! Bertram T. Monkey: a broom with a kid head placed on it Okay, SullIvan, here we go. You ready? Follow it. roars Liam: Ooh, it's over here! roars Mike Wazowski: Now look over there! Don't let the kid touch ya! Don't let it touch ya! Sulley pushes household equipment Pinkipoo: I don't know but it's been said~ Mike Wazowski: I love scaring kids in bed~ Sulley brushes his teeth Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Sulley, fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Mike Wazowski: Scary Monsters don't have plaque! Sulley's doing gravity sit ups Pinkipoo: 118, do you have 119? Mike Wazowski: Do we see 120? Oh, I don't beleaive it! Sulley: I'm not breaking a sweat. Liam: Not you, Sull. Mike Wazowski: Look, a new commercial's on! all head to the TV Announcer: The future is bright at Monsters, Incorporated. Mike Wazowski: I'm in this one! I'm in this one! Announcer: We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city. Betty: TV I'm Monsters Incorporated. Sulley: Hey, look! Betty! Announcer: Carefully matching every child to their ideal monster to produce superior scream. Refined into clean independable energy. Every time you turn something on, Monsters, Incorporated is there. Jerry: TV I'm Monsters Incorporated. Announcer: We know the challenge. The window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare. Mr. Waternoose: TV Of course, M.I. is prepared for the future. With the top scarers... roars into a child's bedroom Mr. Waternoose: The best refineries and research into new energy techniques. monster wearing VR goggles roars at an animatronic boy that screams Mike Wazowski: Okay, here I come. whole Monsters Incorporated team appears on screen with the Monsters inc icon covering Mike's face Sulley: TV We work for a better tomorrow today. All: We're Monsters Incorporated! Mr. Waternoose: We're M.I. Monsters Incorporated. We scare because we care. Jessie Primefan: Wow.. Mike Wazowski: I can't believe it.. Sulley: Oh, Mike. Mike Wazowski: I was on TV! Ha-ha! Did you guys see me? I'm a natural. phone rings, he answers it Hello? I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? Sulley It's your mom. the phone Heh-heh! What can I say? The camera loves me. Evil Ryan: He is really happy, Milly. How is your mom Cathryn? Milly: I think she is okay. We can meet her later. the monsters go about their daily business. A monster paperboy thrown the newspaper to Mike and Sulley's door. Then, the door opens and the gang went outside Mike Wazowski: I'm telling you, guys, that you and my pal are gonna be seeing this face on TV a lot more often. Pinkipoo: Including me, guys. Sulley: Yeah? Like, on Monstropolis's Most Wanted? Sci-Ryan: Har-har-har. You were jealous of Mike's looks since the fourth grade, Sulley. [] Monster #1: Have a good day, sweetie. Monster #2: You two, hon. [] Mike Wazowski: Okay, Sulley, guys. Hop on in. Sulley: Nope. Mike Wazowski: Hey, where are you going? Where are you going? Pinkipoo: There's a scream shortage, so we're walkin'. Mike Wazowski: Walking?! Sulley: Pinkipoo has a point. and Sulley grabs Mike Mike Wazowski: No, no, no, no! Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Mike. Sulley: Come on. Mike Wazowski:My baby, look! She needs to be driven! yanks him off Mike Wazowski: My baby! I'll... I'll call you! to the newspaper on the trash Mike Wazowski: Hey, geniuses, you wanna know why I bought the car? Sulley: Not really. Mike Wazowski: To drive it! You know? Like on the street? With a "honk-honk" and the vroom-vroom and without having to walk at all. Pinkipoo: Wah Wah Wah, give it a rest, will you? Sulley: He's right, you butterball. Come on! You could use the exercise. Mike Wazowski: I could use the exercise? Look at you! You have your very own climate. Kids: How many tentacles tug the rope? Kid 1: Morning, Mike! Morning, Sulley! Morning, Ryan and Friends! Sulley: Hey, good morning, kids. Pinkipoo: Morning kids. Mike Wazowski: Hey, kids. Orla Ryan: How is the morning, kidos? Kid 2: Bye, Mike! Bye, Sulley! Bye, Ryan and Friends! kid got caught in a rope and swung into a Big Eye Monster, hitting his eye Big Eye: Ow, hey! a janitor sweeps up garbage then pops in his mouth. Another Monster sneezes, burning it's newspaper to bits Monster: Aw nuts. Tony: happily before spotting the gang Hey, hey, hey, fellas! Sulley: Hey, Tony! Sci-Ryan: How's shaken', dude. Tony: I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record. Sulley: Ah, I'm just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around. Tony: laughs Hey, on the house! Mike: Hey, thanks! Sulley: Gracie! Oisin Ryan: Thanks, man. Pinkipoo: Thanks. Blob monster slips through the creat, leaving his eyes, hat and teeth behind Slime Monster: Aw, great...... Sulley: Hey, Ted! Good morning! Ted: like a chicken before crossing the road Sulley: See that, Mikey? Ted's walking to work. Mike: Big deal. The guy takes five steps and he's there. Madam Magianort: up Pinkipoo Looks like Wazowski needs to lighten up, Pink-Buddy. Pinkipoo: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan